The Holy Order of the Void
The Holy Order of the Void is a religious organization originating from the Solaris Imperium. It's founding members once belonged to the Faith of Light, but differences in belief eventually led to a divine schism from which the order was born. Led by their belief in the mysterious Voidmother, the organization supports tranquility for all sentient life and seeks to liberate the oppressed from the influence of fanatical corporations and movements. Around the turn of the century the order gained a foothold on Shanxi in an attempt to stem the flow of drugs and illicit goods that were being sold by the planets overwhelming gang presence. These efforts to “clean up the streets” have drawn the ire of many criminal groups, especially the infamous Jupiter Syndicate. Although the order departed peacefully, the Faith of Light viewed their exodus as a direct insult to their divine god, Sol. Archbishop Aquila Koraban issued a “call to arms” to all members of the faith shortly before a crusade was launched against the Holy Order on their homeworld Quell. In more recent news, the mercenary organization Revenant Corps have pledged themselves in support of the order and were reported to have begun moving assets to the front line of the conflict. Both factions have declined to provide any details on the nature of the deal. Dogma * Humanity and Kindred (aliens) are meant to prosper in the dark between the stars. * Darkness and secrets offer protection from the burning light of fanatical good and the evil shadows that it casts. * The Void must be filled with compassion, beauty, knowledge, and reason. * The unknown should not be feared. Rather, it should be viewed as a font of potential; a blank canvas upon which a mystery might be observed. * Seeking answers is often the least effective way to find them. Instead, achieve understanding by casting doubt on what you already know to be true. * The gifts of the Void are for knowledge and defense of the greater good. They must never be used for personal power. Views and Beliefs Aliens Other life forms, referred to as the Kindred in the Noctuary, are to be treated with the same respect that is due to other members of the Order. Humans comprise the majority of the Orders ranks due to its origination as an Imperial religion; however, membership is extended to all sentient beings. Since all creatures are considered children of the Void, every individual is welcome to participate in services. Clones The Orders stance on clones is mixed at the moment. Some believe that their existence is an affront to the Voidmothers control over the life / death cycle. Others seem to think that the clones are individuals in their own right, and as sentient beings they should be afforded the same respect as all other creatures. The Seneschal has yet to make an official statement. Death All things were borne forth from the Void, and the Void they will return to, in death. Burial typically involves cremation and having ones ashes left to drift in space and eventually contribute to the creation of a celestial body. For those of exemplary service, their bodies are delivered into the nearest black hole. Drugs True harmony with the universe can only be achieved when the mind and body are at their purest, free from the influence of drugs. The Order offers rehabilitation services that employ the use of biopsionics to safely purge drug users of their addiction. The branch of the Order currently on Shanxi are actively opposing the drug trade there, even in the midst of heavy gang presence. Fate The Void does not assign meaning and purpose to anything or anyone, and although we serve Her, we do so with the knowledge that ultimately She does not care for us. Having no preordained path means that we are free to choose our own destinies, and that our purpose, our meaning, is determined by what we choose to do. For some, this is depressing. For others, it is liberating. For the Order, it is enough to serve Her. Love Due to their outsider status, Templars and members of the clergy are not bound to traditional social morals and consequently enjoy greater sexual freedom than most, though the exact degree varies from member to member. There are no stigmas against same-sex relationships, polyamory, or inter-species relationships. Wedding Ceremonies * The weddings within the order are majestic, solemn events that afford much celebration. Members of the Order take the bonding of souls very seriously, it is a commitment made before the Voidmother. The joining of souls is eternal, so that they may find each other in the Abyss. They create a bond so deep that they cannot lose each other, even when separated. Making and Exchanging of the Mask * A member must first give themselves completely to their partner, with that comes their mask. A mask is not only an extension themselves but a symbol of complete and utter trust. This mask represents the trust that is given to a partner. With this gift, they give their partner a promise that they will share all their feelings with the other. They will exchange masks, giving that vulnerability over to the person and symbolizing their bond. * Part of the ceremony is the Making of the Mask, if a partner is not already a member of the Order, they must create a mask. This is a deeply personal and intimate creation, for it informs this person of their very being. This mask is made to give to their other half, their partner forever after. After the creation of the mask, both are exchanged symbolizing the utmost trust acceptance of the other’s self. When a member of the Order’s partner dies, they will often choose to never show their face publicly again. Nobility The Order rejects the Imperial belief that any one individual is innately superior to any other. We are all equally both precious and insignificant before the Void. Hierarchy Category:Factions